Some New Sand
by Mo Cool Beans
Summary: Team Seven is the first to meet the new arivals of the Sand Village. Unknown person has sent them there for an unknown mission. When team seven finds out about the mission will this go into more conflict? And when the person who asked them to go on this m
1. Chapter 1: Another Sharingan?

A pink haired girl sat at the bridge waiting to meet up with her other two team mates who both seemed to be late. She could understand that Naruto would be late and of course her Sensei Kakashi, but not Sasuke. He always seemed to be the first one there and the first one to leave.

Sakura sighed when she looked at the clock "Two hours" She muttered to herself "What the hell is taking them so long!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura couldn't wait any longer she quickly got up and started running in the direction of Naruto's house. He had most likely over slept or probably had drunk expired milk again that made him have to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes.

Half way there she was stopped by running into a boy about her age maybe a year old. His silver hair came down covering his right eye in a funny looking style. On his left eye there was a thick red line from his eye down to his chin, sort of like what Jiraiya had. The boy glared at her as if she had done something terribly wrong. Sakura got up with wide eyes and took a step backwards scarred to death at how the boy glared at her.

A girl that was the same age as Sakura came up behind him "Yuomi" She said. The boy whose name happened to be Yuomi looked over at the girl "Leave her alone" She said. The girls Black hair went up into a short high ponytail, and her green eyes looked over at the girl "But you could at least say sorry" She snapped. Sakura nodded then said "Uhh…sorry about that I didn't see you" She said quietly.

"I'm a little hard to miss" Yuomi said in a low voice "But fine just get out of my way" He pushed her aside and walked the other direction. The girl sighed and followed him.

_That was strange_, Sakura thought as she kept running in the direction of Naruto's apartment. When she got there she quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on his door "Naruto-kun!" She yelled for him. No answer.

The door was unlocked so Sakura let herself in. Of course Naruto was sleeping in a awkward position. Sakura sighed and walked over to his bed starting to shake him "Naruto!" She yelled. Naruto woke up with a yell and fell off the bed "Sakura?" He asked "What are you doing here we aren't supposed to meet for another hour" He rubbed his head then looked at the clock. Sakura crossed her arms "Oh…" Naruto said stupidly "Must have over slept…again" He fake smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something though" Sakura said "Do you know anything about a new team that's coming here from the Sand village?" Naruto looked confused "No, but Sasuke might know since he knows everything…" Naruto muttered trailing off.

"Well then let's go!" Sakura yelled grabbing Naruto's hand and trying o pull him out the door "Wait I have to get dressed –." Naruto was cut off by the sound of Sasuke's low voice "So you were late also" He said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke kneeling outside the window "Well he over slept but why were you late" She said angrily. 'Stupid Sakura stupid!' She thought about to kick herself. Even though she treated Sasuke more like an equal now she still loved him to death.

"I ran into the new Sand nin's when I was walking to the bridge" Sasuke said "They're something to look out for" He continued his story.

Narrator: Yeah Flash back time!

Sasuke walked down the village streets getting closer to the bridge every step. He sighed and looked down at the ground then heard a voice "Uchiha Sasuke" It said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked up at the boy, who happened to be Yuomi. "You're the new guy from the sand village aren't you?" Sasuke asked quietly (as usual). "So you're not all looks, you actually have some brain power" Yuomi said smirking. Sasuke was getting ticked off at this kid. "You have fun with your little training now Uchiha" He said and walked past him. Sasuke tried to stab a kunai in his back but Yuomi grabbed Sasuke's hand and held him there. Yuomi's clone he had made ahead of time knocked Sasuke out, making him lay there for about an hour.

Narrator: End of flash back -sniffs-

"You lost to that new guy?" Naruto exclaimed about to burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at him "Shut up Naruto, the guy caught my hand without and made his clone attack me. Who would have known that was coming? And why did he even have a clone prepared?" He said. "That is true" Sakura said. Naruto crossed his arms and thought, _So we're taking sides now eh?_ "But you don't think he has" Sakura paused not wanting to say it aloud. Naruto looked at her confused "Has what Sakura?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head "Probably not since he's not in the blood line, but he could have the Sharingan" Naruto looked up at him in shock "Another one!" He yelled.

-------------------

Sorry for the shortness guys! This is my first story and I promise to make the next Chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Third

"Another Sharingan!" Naruto yelled "Well this is just great, more show offs" Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare telling him to stop "I'm not a show off baka, and Kakashi barely uses his because it sucks the energy out of him. You would know that if you were paying any attention at all when he fought Zabbuza then you would know that" Sasuke said quietly trying not to loose his temper. "And besides he hides it anyways so no one can know about it, do you think that is showing off?"

Naruto kept quiet since he knew Sasuke had a point he just didn't want to admit it.

"Back on subject" Sakura said "Even if this guy does have 'it' how does that affect us?" Sasuke took a moment to think about that one "Well if he does have it then it would be nice to know. What if we become enemies? What's next?" He said. "Well we could try" Naruto said shifting his eyes "All I'm saying is that don't pick a fight with this guy until we know" He eyed Naruto then left.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at him "You think Kakashi-Sensei is at the bridge yet?" Sakura asked. "Won't hurt to check" Naruto replied "Just have to get dressed" He smiled and walked into the bathroom with his clothes. Sakura sighed while thinking, _all this would have never happened if they wouldn't have been late, but no Naruto had to over sleep…._ She leaned up against the wall with her eyes closed and trailed off into her own little world.

A few minutes later Sakura and Naruto were running down the streets of Kohona seeing Kakashi sitting on the railing of the bridge. They came running up to him yelling "Kakashi!" He looked up and sighed "You two just made my day" He said when they got close enough "Usually I'm late and I get yelled at, but no. Today you two were late, and tell me is Sasuke also late? Hmm?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi blankly, _Well he sure does like rubbing it in._

"No Kakashi-sensei that's not it. You see I was here first then I got bored so I went to see where Naruto was and he over slept" She shot a glance at Naruto and looked back at Kakashi "Then Sasuke came and got in a little fight with one of the new people-." Sakura was cut off by a sudden yell from Kakashi.

"New people!"

They both just starred at him "What's so great about new people?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head "Nothing sorry I just remembered something from a long time ago…." He said then sighed "Well since you both probably don't know where Sasuke is and we wasted most of the day I guess we'll skip practice" Kakashi looked a little disappointed. Somehow he like seeing Sakura Sasuke and Naruto sweat and work so heard they can't move, now many of you are probably asking yourselves 'How does he sleep at night?' That answer is unknown.

Sakura smiled at him "Thank you Kakashi-sensei" She said then ran off. Naruto smiled also but he had a different thought "Well I'm going to practice anyway!" He said putting his fist in the air. Kakashi was already almost out of view "You have fun with that!" He called back putting his hand up.

Naruto ran to the three wooden stumps where they had their first challenge. He sat there for a while and thought of what he could practice (this might take a while)…..

The black headed Uchiha walked slowly down the streets watching out for any sign of the two Sands. He stopped at the ramen shop to think for a moment _If they're a team from the Village Hidden in the Sand then they there should be three of them_ Remembering Gaara's team _But when I ran into that kid there was no one with him, and Sakura said she bumped into two. There's one missing…._

After Sasuke's pondering he ran out of the ramen shop paying for the small bowl he had gotten. Ahead of him was Sakura walking home from the bridge "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. She turned around and smiled "Sasuke!" She said happily "What are you doing here my house isn't even close to yours" Sasuke caught his breath "That's not important. When you saw the two ninja's did one of them have silver hair that came in front of one of their eyes?" He said. Sakura nodded "Well there's supposed to be three in a team and that means..." Sakura finished "Ones missing!"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know the last I saw him he was with Kakashi"

"Where's Kakashi"

"The last him saw him was the bridge but he's probably gone by now"

"We have to get to the field; he's probably there because if I know Naruto he would be practicing" Sasuke paused "You go there and I'll check his house just in case" Sakura nodded "Then we'll meet back here" She said then went off running. Sasuke sighed and stood there for a moment (Aww he really cares about Naruto!) then went off running to Naruto's small house.

When Sakura got there Naruto was talking to another ninja. She couldn't see from that far of a distance but she new that it was the other Sand ninja. It actually looked like they both were smiling having a conversation. The other boy looked to be Naruto's age only a year older.

Sakura ran through the forest and hid behind some bushes listening in on the conversation….

"Hokage eh?" The boy said.

"That's going to be me! Haven't lost a fight in a long time, but it's a start!" Naruto yelled with confidence.

The boy laughed a little "Yeah it is" He said then put a straight face "But its not all fun and games there's a lot of work and eventually you'll loose to something…or loose someone…." He stared off into space.

Naruto looked at him confused "Hey Hatori (yes I used a Furuba name) you okay?" He asked. Apparently the boy had given his name before Sakura got there. _The enemy giving away their name…. that's weird, _Sakura thought.

Hatori heard rustling in the bushes "What was that?" He asked. Sakura got nervous, she did a transformation jutsu into a rock. Naruto pushed the leaves of the bush beside so he saw the rock "I don't know" He said.

When it was safe Sakura changed back and ran for it till she was where she started, then it started raining. "Hey Naruto-kun!" She yelled to him as if she had just gotten there. "Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed happily paying no attention to the rain.

She ran up to them and asked "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Hatori, he's a Sand ninja" Naruto said. Hatori smiled at Sakura "Nice to meet you Sakura" He said putting his cute face on. Sakura blushed a little "Nice to meet you to" She said back "So you're a sand ninja?" Hatori nodded "You must be the third"

---------

Told you it'd be longer! Yet it's still pretty short…. Next one might not be coming for a little while; I have to think about the next chapter.


End file.
